Pictures
by Nai Honda
Summary: Flashes, cameras, books, headbands, and brawls are some of the problems everyone living in Super Smash Mansion have to live through, but in the same time brings the most unlikely people even closer.
1. Flash and Headbands

Chapter 1: Flash and Headbands

Lately, Ness and Pit gained a new hobby. A hobby of taking pictures, and it drives mostly Marth and Ike crazy.

They do not mind that Ness and Pit have a brand new hobby, that's actually wonderful, but it's that they spend so much time following the other's around for pictures.

"Marth, do you know where Lucas is?" The blue haired prince flinched, but realized it was only Ike. He relaxed in the coach again, and sighed. he tried to remember if Lucas as visited the living room.  
"No, sorry." Marth replies rather coldly. Ike left the room without a word, as Sonic came in. "Say, what's his problem?" Marth turned and greeted the blue hedgehog, "I think it was because of me, I answered him rather coldly." Marth said, offering a seat for Sonic. "Nah, I was just looking for Toon Link, he still owes me 20 rings." Marth nodded, and waved good bye to Sonic. The prince turned his attention back to the book he was reading.  
_"The wind blew through my air, and I realized the climax of this long battle. The soil of my ancestors are filled with the crimson red of my enemies, as I gave out a scream of sorrow to the sky. Forgive me, my love, for I have failed. I reached for the limp body of what was once a energetic woman. My love. Lying cold, her face filled with the wounds of a true soldier. I respected, and loved her. Now, her blood soaks my hand, for she is no longer with me..."_

Marth the closed the book and thought about the ending. It was rather sad, and it was a wonderful book. Marth smiled and the words the author wrote, he was happy Zelda lend him a book from her world. He felt the words of the title, "Wreath". Wreath, the flowers that is placed in the coffin. A fitting name. He felt someone next to him, and turned to see an angel and boy with dark hair. They each held a camera, when suddenly a flash blinded Marth. "Argh! PIT! NESS!" Marth shouted, as he rubbed his eyes, hearing the laughing of the two as they made their escape.

Peach came in, "Marth are you okay?" She walked over to Marth, and laugh gently as she saw the prince rubbing his eyes.  
"The two must learn not to take pictures of me!" Marth complained, as his vision slowly returned, Peach smiled sweetly and spoke with her soothing voice, "Oh, Marth, they are only small children. Come on, I'll help you." Marth accepted Peach help. He stood up and followed Peach through the halls. Mario waved hello, Luigi said hello in his Italian accent. Lucas gave a timid wave, as he entered his room. Marth remembered that Ike was looking Lucas. Peach ended up at Marth and Ike's room. She opened the door and told Marth to sit down on his bed. Marth did just that as he began to look around. His side was neat, and well kept while Ike's could use some work.  
Peach came with a wet towel and gently rubbed the corners of Marth's eye. The vision was returning more quickly, and Marth learned not to allow the flash to be that close.

"Thank you Peach." Marth mumbled, as Peach nodded and gently squeezed Marth's hand in assurance that is was her pleasure to help someone. Marth thought back to the book, and remembered he wanted to read the book once again. "Peach, I left something in the living room, I'll be right back." Marth dashed out the room and did not notice the hello's of the smashers. He arrived to see Samus reading the book as she sipped on a cup of tea. She looked up and asked in a emotionless voice, "Is this your's?" Marth nodded, and grabbed the book Samus threw his way. "It's a good read. I hope you'll let me read after you're done." Marth smiled and answered, "I would madam." And made a calm exit.

He eventually reached his room, and Peach was putting away the towel. "Peach, I think you would enjoy this book," Marth put up the book. Peach looked at it was much interest and nodded.

Ike gave a small 'tch' when he finally found out that Lucas was in his room. Ness and Pit ran passed him and took a quick photo of him. Ike sighed, but managed to keep going. The door to Lucas' and Ness' room was in front in him, and Ike knocked. Silence. He knocked again. This time footsteps were heard, and Lucas opened the door. "Oh! Ike! Hello, how may I help you?"

"I was just wondering if you can return Marth's headband. Marth's not that happy about losing it." Ike said, he was annoyed at Marth's reaction to having lost the stupid hair accessory.

_2 Days Ago_

_ "YOU WHAT?!" Marth shouted, as he gave Ike a death stare. "I said, I lost your headband, calm down." Ike said in a more calm tone. Marth began to pace back and forth. "That was not just a headband Ike, how would you feel if I lost your...I don't know, your ribbon!" Marth said, "It's just a head band.."  
"it's not just a headband Ike! It wasn't just a headband..." Marth's voice turned into a hurt tone, and eventually a whisper, as he began to look upset and decided to go to sleep, leaving Ike with a sense of guilt._

Lucas sighed, and said "hold on, I think Ness has it somewhere." Ike waited impatiently, until Lucas came back with a similar headband. "Here you go Ike. I hope Marth wasn't too hurt. I'll make sure to teach Ness a lesson about stealing." And Lucas closed the door. Ike looked at the golden headband that for some reason meant so much to Marth. Ike thought it was stupid, and made his room.  
Ness ran to Ike and took a quick picture, and noticed the headband, he looked a bit pale. "Uh,...D-Did you get that from Lucas?" Ike gave an annoyed face, "You bet I did." Ness started to say quickly, "Oh no, oh no, oh no, Lucas is gonna give me another lecture!" Ness ran to the living room, as Ike began to smile. "Wonder how Marth is doing."

He opened the door to find Peach sleeping on Marth's shoulder as Marth himself is looking like he was about to wake up Peach, but he saw Ike and turned back to waking up Peach. "Wake up Peach," Marth said, as Peach yawned and thanked Marth for the nap. Ike waved goodbye to Peach, and turned to Marth. "Here's your headband." and threw it to Marth. Marth stared at it then at Ike, and smiled. "Thank you Ike! I'm so glad you found it!" Ike shrugged, as he replied, "It was nothing." Marth gave a small hug to Ike, when suddenly, a flash lightened the room, and a snickering Pit is heard in the halls. "PIT!" Marth shouted as he ran towards him, leaving Ike a bit confused about the event he just witnessed.


	2. How to say thanks 37 ways

Chapter 2: How to say Thanks 37 ways

After the scene of the hug between Ike and Marth was caught by Pit, Marth always made sure to lock the door or at least close it. The next day, the sun's light bathed the room in a warm sea of light. Marth's bed was right beside the window, so his entire body was warmed by the sun's ray. He stretched his arms, and yawned. He noticed that Ike had not awaken yet, and made sure to keep that way. Marth removed his bed sheets and began to walk over to the dresser. He picked out his usual attire but without the extra shoulder armor and cape. Those were just for the brawls.

He changed quickly and left the room. A R.O.B came to him and asked for permission to clean the room. Marth granted R.O.B permission, and headed to the kitchen. Ness waved violently, shouting Marth's name. With no other choice except ignore him, Marth sat beside Ness. Toon Link was also at the table, he was eating a sandwich, while Lucas who say beside him was enjoying an omelet. Ness began eating a dish of eggs and bacon. Eventually, they were all served orange juice, as Marth was served pancakes. "Ness, how about you tell Marth about what you did..." Lucas said, as he placed a piece of omelet in his mouth awaiting Ness' answer. Ness sighed and mumbled, "I'm sorry for taking your headband." Lucas moved his wrist in a circular motion as to signal to continue. "And, I'm sorry for taking a picture of you and Ike without your permission, but it wasn't even me! That was Pit! oh, whatever." Ness mumbled to himself as he continued, Marth placed his hand on Ness' head and said, "I forgive you Ness." Ness smiled and hugged Marth, thanking him for not being mad.

Breakfast was very enjoyable for Marth. At any moment a brawl can appear, so it's best to train. Through the halls, almost nobody was here. Only Zelda and Samus who were enjoying a stroll. The large digital gate was near him. The sign on top gave him assurance that he was in the right room. "Training Room"

The door opened, and Marth selected his enemy for this training, 3 Links. He entered the room, and awaited for the enemies to spawn. Suddenly, three Links appeared running toward him, and Marth realized the only way was up. He jumped to the next platform, and got on attack on one of the Links. It continued like this, until he began to hear someone else. Was someone else was training here? Marth let his guard down was attacked by one of the Links. Marth fell from the platform, but instead of hitting the hard ground, he landed on someone.  
"Get off of me!" the voice sounded restrained. Marth realized what happened and quickly got up and grabbed his fallen sword. "Sorry."

Ike was the one he landed on. "Geez, be more careful. I was just coming in to see who else was training." Ike was about to leave, but Marth suddenly shouted, "Ike! I just wanted to say thank you again." Ike turned and said, "You can pay me back later." and left. Marth returned to his training, with the Links hot on his trail.

Lunch came around, and Marth exited the training room exhausted. From all the fighting he had done with Links, he was positive that there were improvements in his strength. Pit flew past him in a hurry, with Sonic behind him. It wasn't long till Pit was caught by Sonic, and all Marth could manage to hear was, "Stop taking my pictures!" Ness appeared suddenly in front of Marth, along with Lucas. "Hey, Marth, were you training?" Ness asked eagerly. Marth answered yes. Ness looked at Lucas then at Marth, "They're picking who's fighting!" Ness and Lucas ran toward the large gates of which the selected brawlers go to for a fight, but when none are expected, the brawlers are allowed to schedule their own brawls.

Everyone gathered at the gates, Master Hand spoke in his booming voice, "Welcome! I shall wait for the judges to choose who shall fight." Everyone waited eagerly as they saw the hands moving across the board with their profile. One of the hands labeled P1, selected Kirby. The pink ball came running to the front, doing his usual cheer. The second hand selected Zelda, as Zelda herself magically appeared before everyone in the front. The third hand selected Game and Watch. Game and Watch came up beeping and booping. The final hand circled around the potential brawlers, everyone staring down on who this judge will select to experience a thrilling fight. Finally, the hand selected the brawler it wished to see fight. And in the front, stood Ike, with his sword clutched tightly. Ready for the fight.

The rest who were not selected, were allowed to view the brawl from the audience. The stage selected was the Pokemon stadium.

Ness, Lucas, and Toon Link eagerly ordered a snack and found good seats to seat at. Trainer Fire joined them, and invited Marth to use the last seat available.

The 5 waited for the brawlers to appear. "You know, I remember there was this world famous champion. He used to have pokemon battles all the time." Fire began to say as they waited. Marth did not pay that much attention, but Ness was easily fascinated in learning about other worlds. "What was he like, Fire?" Ness asked, but before Fire could answer, the announcer announced the names. Ness sat back up his seat, Lucas watched with much interest, while Marth tried to find where Ike would appear.

"Kirby!" Suddenly, Kirby crashed into the stage in his flying star but landed unharmed.  
"Zelda!" Zelda appeared suddenly in the stage, with determination in her eyes.  
"Game and Watch!" He appeared on the LCD screens from his game until he appeared on the actual stage.  
"Ike!" Ike appears by warp magic and slashes his sword.

"Ready?" All the brawlers got into fighting stances.

"GO!"

Zelda began to head towards Game and Watch, as Ike heads toward Kirby. Kirby stands prepared, and when Ike was about to attack, Kirby swallows Ike and spits him out. Kirby suddenly looked like a Kirby version of Ike. Zelda attacked Game and Watch but her victory was very short lived, as Ike dodged one of Kirby's attack and ended up hitting Zelda. Game and Watch and Ike began to attack each other, while Kirby intervened and sent Game and Watch flying with a slash with Kirby's version of Ike's sword. Zelda came behind of Kirby and began a close battle between the two. In a silent agreement between Zelda and Ike, the two ran toward Kirby ready for attack. Game and Watch re-spawned and landed in between Zelda's attack. Ike was successful though, but Kirby managed to make a counter. Game and Watch tried to attack the distracted Kirby but ended up being hit by Ike. Zelda jumped over the two, but suddenly the ground shook. A large mountain grew between Ike and Game and Watch. Zelda ended up on the other side, and Kirby stared from a distant platform. With a perfect opportunity, Kirby used rock and smashed Game and Watch. Ike and Zelda tried to climb the mountain that suddenly appeared, as Kirby came and knocked Zelda with his hammer. Ike saw as Zelda flew so far, a small star shined on where she was flew off to. Kirby aimed for Ike next, but Game and Watch intervened. Ike knew one hit from Kirby's hammer will also send him flying, so he prayed that the landscape will change soon into something that can help him. The mountain changed into a rock field. A small item fell from the sky, as Zelda landed safely on the ground. They stared at the item, it was a heart container, but who would donate this to the brawl. Ike knew it was Marth who bought and donated the item. 'That's one way to thank me,' Ike thought to himself as he rushed toward the item. He grabbed it, and felt the wounds go away. Relief filled Ike knowing that he has a better chance of surviving the blow from Kirby's Hammer. That relief was short lived as Zelda turned to see the mystical ball, called the 'Smash Ball'. In a struggle for power, Kirby held in his breathe to try to reach the Smash Ball, Zelda transformed into Sheik and jumped trying to reach the Smash ball. Ike was almost there, when Kirby appeared and smashed the ball. The little pieces of light from the Smash ball fell into Ike's hands, as Kirby received a strong aura around him. Everyone turned their attention to Kirby, but all was too late when Kirby suddenly had a pot of boiling water, and got Sheik, Game and Watch, and Ike into the batter. Kirby stirred, as Ike, Sheik, and Game and Watch were getting burns. They were released along with other foods. Ike and Game and Watch couldn't withstand the burning pain, and flew into the distance. Sheik was badly burned but managed to grab a few of the foods Kirby cooked. Ike and Game and Watch were re-spawned as the landscape transformed into a windy field. Ike was pushed slightly by the strong wind, as with Game and Watch. Sheik challenged Kirby in a one on one. Ike and Game and Watch struggled to get used to the heavy winds, as Kirby began trying to hammer Sheik, but Sheik's fast movements helped her avoid the attempts. Tired of missing, Kirby tried to hit Sheik and swallow her so he could get her abilities. But that also proved to be fruitless. The timer called down the remaining time,

**_5..._**

Sheik attacked Kirby, and finally sustaining enough damage to knock Kirby out of the screen.

_**4...**_

Sheik turned toward Game and Watch, and Ike.

_**3...**_

Both prepare to fight.

_**2...**_

Sheik makes a running start for Ike, but Game and watch goes in for an attack.

_**1...**_

Game and Watch manages to launch her a few feet away, and tries for another attack.

_**END!**_

Marth, Ness, Lucas, Toon Link, and Fire head out. They began to talk about how the battle was actually really fun to watch. Ness offered Marth to go see the brawlers along with Fire. Lucas waves good bye to the three and heads back to his room with Toon Link.

Fire started telling Ness about the world famous trainer, Red. "He's so cool! I only met him once, but in a way,...you can say he saved me." Fire started. Marth peeked inside the brawler's room where they usually head after a brawl to cool down. Ike is in the corner looking at the scores, he won third place. He noticed Marth, Ness and Fire waiting outside the room. Marth notices Ike is coming and backs away from the door. Ike stands right in front of Marth and smiles. Fire and Ness looks at the two swordsman staring at each other smiling. Ike said, "Thanks Marth, I guess that's one way you can say thanks." and walked away. Marth looked after him and said, "Don't worry Ike, I got plenty more ways to say thanks." Fire and Ness looked at each other then at them. They still have no clue what they are talking about. Ness tried to understand, but he couldn't. Maybe that was how their friendship worked? But one thing for sure, Ness thought, Marth was still smiling at Ike.


	3. Headaches

Chapter 3: Headaches

"Ness! Are you paying attention?"

"Huh?" Ness broke away from his daydream, and found a familiar face very close to his. It glided away to allow him to process what was happening.

"What's wrong?" Ness mumbled, Pit sighed and gestured someone to continue talking. Toon Link walked up to Ness and looked down. It was obvious something was nabbing at him.

"Ness, there's been a rumor going around that there might some brawlers that been here long before others. And it happens to be that your name was one of the ones that might have been a 'smash veteran'." Ness tried to think, was he?

"Sorry I can't remember." Ness said, Toon Link looked up, "So does that mean that we're all new here?" Pit pondered on that idea, "I guess so. We already asked Mario and Link they couldn't remember." Toon Link sighed, "I guess the rumor isn't true in the end." He slumped to the couch and sat with a sigh. "It would've been cool if it were real."

"I don't mind that it's not real. I mean, it will just give people more of an excuse to separate us all." Pit mentions as he simply glides over everyone, trying to spot his camera. "Separate?" Ness muttered, he looked at Pit with worry, "What do you mean more of an excuse?" Toon Link looked upset at the question, "Ness they already separated us by hard hitters to fast dodgers." Pit landed, and looked unpleased also. "I think someone stole me camera..." Toon Link looked over at Pit and sighed, "you didn't lose anything, it's here." He pointed to the camera laying unattended next to him. "This is the fifth time already Pit! If you lose that camera I'm going to have to give it to Toon Link." Ness scowled.

"You have a real connection to that camera Ness," The trio turned to see Sonic relaxing against the door frame. Ness looked away a bit bothered. Toon Link sighed and said, "Hey Sonic. Whatca up to now?" Sonic smirked, "If Zelda comes looking for me, can you guys cover for me and say that I'm outside?" Pit gave a tired expression, "What did you do this time?" Sonic just gave a chuckle, "I'll tell you later. Just cover for me, okay guys?" Ness sighed, but nodded, so did Pit and Toon Link. Sonic waved goodbye as he sped through the halls.  
Peach came in and looked around, she then spoke, "Have any of you seen Marth?" Yet again everyone turned to see who spoke. "Why princess Peach?" Pit asked, Peach smiled and entered the room to show Marth's headband. "He left this in my room. We were having such a nice chat, and he let me style his hair. He's such a gentleman." Peach commented, Ness thought, "We haven't seen him at all, Sorry Princess Peach." Peach looked at bit gloomy but quickly replaced it with a smile, "Alright, Thank you. I'll be on my way then." She left swiftly, leaving Pit and Toon Link thinking about something.

"Since that's over, Ness we should ask Mario about the rumor." Toon Link announced, Ness looked at him with disbelief, "Didn't you already asked him?" Toon Link looked displeased, "Yea, but he was training so that was a bad time." As though he spoke some magical word, Mario entered the room along with Ike, Link, and Marth. "Marth!" Ness shouted, Marth turned to him and waved. Link spotted Toon Link and gave him a small pouch, while Mario and Ike greeted Pit. "Say Ness, we need your opinion on something." Ike asked, Ness turned his attention to him. "Yea?"  
"Do you think Marth is manly?" Ike asked in all seriousness, Ness just replied with, "Eh?!" Marth glared at Ike and explained, "They say I'm not manly at all, but that's not true! I'm manly, but I care about my belongings." Ness nodded, "Oh Marth, I forgot to mention that Peach wanted to say thanks for letting her style your hair and that she has your tiara." Marth gave an expression of utter shock, and Ike just looked slightly amazed, "Peach does your hair?" Marth stood obviously uncomfortable, and just left the room. "Way to go Ike, way to go. The prince probably dislikes you even more now." Link sighed and walked after Marth. Ike turned to Ness, "Gee Ness way to make Marth uncomfortable." Ness looked guilty, "I didn't mean too, I gonna go tell Marth I'm sorry..." As he started to go after Marth, his head began to hurt a lot.

All he saw was someone laughing, along with him. They were laugh arms over each others shoulders as though they were friends. Marth stood in front of them, at first he had a shocked expression but it lightened up and he just smiled.

...

...

"Ness."

"Ness.."

The words sounded really distant. The memory he just had was so relaxing. He felt so happy.

"Ness are you...?" Ness looked around, it really was all blurry. To hard to see..Darn.

"Ness! Are you alright?!" Ike was suddenly in front of him, trying to shake him. Ness realized his was crouched on the floor, his hands on the side of his head. But he was confused. Oh wait. He was going to tell Marth sorry.

"Huh? What are you..." Ness started but Toon Link came in to his line of sight, "Thank goodness Ness! You just suddenly grunting in pain. Were you hurt anywhere?" Ness shook his head, "I have to go. I'll see you guys later, oh wait I almost forgot." He looked around and went to Mario,"Say Mario! Did you think the rumors are true?" Mario looked confused, "Rumors?" Ness looked down, then up at Mario, "The rumors about people being here before others." Mario thought, "There's no way I would know. But, I'll tell you one thing." Ness looked at Mario, "I found this key in one of my drawers and it said, 'Give this to the one who is most likely to remember.' but considering that all of us are here for the first time, you can have it. I think it's a key to a locked door somewhere." Mario handed Ness a small key, it was golden and had a creative design. "Oh and Ness, you should probably get some sleep." Ness nodded and took off.

"Where was I going to do again?" Ness thought, then remembered, "Oh right I was gonna go to sleep!"

-2 hours later

Marth sat on his bed, and laid down. It's already late, maybe he should go to sleep too. He started to close his eyes, and let his mind drift away.

He stood on the balcony of the living room, when someone came to him and smiled. They started to talk, but Marth couldn't hear. Yet, he knew what to say with out knowing what he himself was saying. But, the only thing he heard was "We'll always be in this together Marth!" and immediately, he knew that was a lie.


	4. Unexpected Accidents

Chapter Four: Unexpected accidents

It wasn't how the prince planned his day to be. Not in the slightest.

"Ike, I'm starting to get the feeling you are mostly the reasons of my negative mood lately." Marth announced to his roommate Ike, who was shining his sword.  
"What makes you say that?" Ike asked without as much looking at Marth. The prince sighed and continued, "Well, it always ends up that you are somehow related to my items being taken, and you are the one that keeps planting ideas in everyone's mind that I'm more feminine then an average male. Just because I'm not as masculine as many men here that does not make me feminine! I'm 16 for crying out loud!" Marth argued. He waited for Ike's reply, but received nothing.

"That's it! I'm done taking your disrespect! You treat me like I'm just a nagging girl! At least answer me, but that doesn't matter now. I'm requesting a room exchange." Marth finally announced, tired from Ike's constant silent answers and not paying attention. But this time, Ike stood up, "Don't you think that's a little extreme?" He put down his sword, and tried to cooperate with the frustrated prince. "You don't have to go bother Master Hand about this, we can settle this like adults. Right? You're what, 19? 18? 20?" Marth gave Ike a look of complete anger, "_16._" Marth said forcefully, "I said a minute ago I was 16." The mercenary looked surprised, "Oh, you're 16...okay. Let's talk about this before you go bother Master Hand." Ike tried again, but Marth scoffed, "I'm not changing my mind at all. I'm going." Before Marth could reach the door, Ike grabbed Marth's arm.

"How about a little wager then?" Ike said. Marth turned and pulled his arm from Ike's grasp, but his strength was not enough. "A wager?" Marth asked.  
"You beat me in a brawl, and you can go fill your request. If not, then you have to wear anything I choose for a month." The prince scoffed, "No deal! Obvious this victory is one sided, If I win not only can I fill a request, but I can take whatever I please from this room, AND humiliate you in front of the audience. Accept now?" Marth spoke, Ike smirked, releasing Marth's arm. "It's a deal. Let's go request a brawl." Marth nodded and the two swordsmen left for Mater Hands office.

"Go knock on the door." Ike said plainly, Marth glared at Ike, "No, you go knock on the door." Ike sighed and muttered a small, 'weak' and pounded on the door. "How about trying to knock instead of trying to break his doors." Marth commented, but before Ike could come up with a comeback, the doors opened, to reveal Master Hand.

"Yes Marth and Ike? What may I do for you two?" Master Hand's booming voice echoed through the hallow halls they stood in. Ike elbow Marth to speak, and Marth stepped forward. "Ike and I have a problem to resolve and would formally request a brawl today." Master Hand stayed silent for a moment then replied in his booming voice, "You may have your request brawl in 30 minutes go prepare until then." Ike and Marth nodded in union and left Master Hand, and began to walk down the empty hall, hearing the door slam shut.

-Ike's preparation-

"You challenged Marth so he could stay in your room?" Link asked in disbelief, as he let Toon Link jump on him.  
"Yea, I don't know why. I just, felt like I had to." Ike mumbled as he practiced some hits and moves. Toon Link interrupted the awkward silence,"I think you must really care about Marth!" Ike scoffed, "Why would I?"  
"Cause he's your friend Ike." Link said, then though for a moment, "No, he's more like your best friend." Toon Link gave his advice a second time, "Nah, more like a one-sided friendship! You treat Marth like he's just there. Marth is the one that does things for Ike." Ike shot a glare at Toon Link who quickly understood what Ike was trying to say and continued to play with Link.

"As much as I know it would displease you, my little brother is right. You treat Marth like he's a rag, and just rarely ever treat him like a friend. Maybe that's the reason why he wants to move. Maybe he's planning to switch rooms with Lucas or something. I mean, Marth and Lucas actually get along a lot better then you do. Heck even Sonic is more friendly toward Marth." Toon Link nodded in agreement, as Link sighed knowing Ike was going to get irritated.

"I don't treat Marth like a rag! I treat him the way I treat the other guys. And Sonic is definitely not friendlier toward Marth than I am." Ike shouted then mumbled, as he continued to practice, yet he saw that Link has a disbelieving expression along with Toon Link.

"Hope you guys get knocked out the stage so many times you'll be in the hospital ward for a week." Link and Toon Link scoffed at Ike's attempt to threat them.

-Marth's preparation-

"I don't see why I can't resign my roommate and get Link instead. I mean, Link is my best friend. Or maybe even you, Lucas. I heard Toon Link was stuck with Sonic." Marth told to Lucas. Lucas nodded, and offered his advice, "Maybe Ike cares about you enough that he doesn't want to feel replaced." Marth scoffed, "Yea right! Ike treats me like he doesn't like me at all." Lucas sighed, "I guess trying to change your point of view about Ike's action is not going to work huh?" Marth turned to Lucas and forgot for a second that he shouldn't use his native tongue to others who he is unsure knows Japanese. "Gomennasi..." He muttered, Lucas replies pretty fluently, "Iie, iie. It's alright." Marth turned to Lucas surprised at his fluent tongue. "You actually understand me?" Lucas laughed but gave a timid nod. "I'm also Japanese. But I learned to read and write English since a very nice tutor taught me." Marth was smiling, "Finally, someone who could understand me!" Marth felt sudden sense of irony in that statement, as though, Lucas wasn't the only one who knew Japanese.

"I should start to practice for the Brawl. Thanks for listening anyways Lucas." Marth said, with gratitude in his voice, Lucas nodded and waved goodbye as he left the room. Marth huffed, and decided to head to the training room to train.

-30 Minutes later-

"May Marth and Ike attend to the brawl stadium to begin their scheduled brawl."

All the other brawlers heard the announcement and some decided to watch from the living room, while everyone decided to see how the brawl would turn out. Marth arrived first with Ike right behind him. They glared at each other, then chose a stage to fight in. They chose the default stage and prepared for the stage to be prepared.

"You ready?" Ike asked, Marth gave him a look of uneasiness, "This is the first time we actually scheduled a brawl to fight each other..." Marth mumbled. Ike smirked, "You want to back down now?" Marth roughly shook his head, "NO! Definitely not now!" He tried to reassure himself that he would win. The doors slowly opened and they appeared at the opposite ends of the stage, as they done their signature openings.

**Ready?**

Marth prepared his sword to attack, and so did Ike.

**Go!**

Ike ran straight toward Marth, but he managed to jump and dodge the attack. Ike knew he would jump so he attacked upward. Marth winced in quick pain, but managed to land on the higher platform. When Ike landed right behind him, Marth grabbed him and kneed him a couple of times. Ike winced in pain, but ended up being thrown back down the platform. "Ugh!" Ike said as he landed, Marth smirked, "Come on I thought you were better then that!" Ike stood up and jumped up the platform, but before Marth could grab him, Ike hit hard with his sword sending Marth landing in the bottom platform.

"Ah!" Marth shouted, he landed on his back, but quickly got up. "I see." Marth whispered. He prepared an attack aerial, but Ike managed to attack him when Marth jumped causing the prince to be shot back a few feet. Marth stopped for a moment and thought what he should do next. Then he smiled, he ran to the other side of the stage, and by the time Ike turned Marth hit him managing to get to the bottom platform. he noticed a capsule was dropped, and as a interesting combo, throw the capsule at Ike, and charged in for a 3 hit combo before jumping backwards to avoid any attacks. Ike quickly recovered and headed toward the prince but he quickly missed as the prince was waiting in the top platform once again.

"You have to be a bit more quicker then that!" Marth taunt, as Ike managed to catch Marth off guard and hit him to get him hanging on the ledge of the bottom platform. Marth jumped back into the platform and thought, "Where's the smash ball? It should be here by now!" Ike scoffed, "If you're wondering why there's no smash ball yet, It's because I personally asked Master Hand to exclude the smash ball for this battle. Don't want a cheap now do we?" Marth glared at Ike, and shouted, "I don't need a smash ball to defeat you!" Ike smirked, "Better hurry then, we got a minute left." Marth used Ike's taunt as a time to strike earning him the satisfaction to see Ike launched away to the ledge. "Better not be the one to talk when you're losing." Marth taunted as he lowered himself to the bottom platform, but had to react quickly when Ike pulled himself up. The timer began,

**5...**

Marth tried to jump to the other platform. So did Ike.

**4...**

When Marth thought Ike was about to attack he jumped to avoid the attack, little did he know, Ike planned that and deliver a deadly blow downward.

**3...**

When Marth landed, everyone expected to hear a crash, but they heard something else.

**2...**

Everyone grew silent.

**1...**

***CRUNCH*** No one said a word...

**Game!**

Marth shouted in pain, and held his leg. Ike quickly abandoned his thought of victory and went to check up on Marth. He was pushed aside by Mario, and Link. In fact, by everyone, even the ones that were in the living room.

"Mario, what happened to him?" Ike asked, Mario checked his leg and shook his head. "The poor fellow landed on his knee somehow and ended up breaking his whole leg." Everyone whispered, then were hushed as Link and Peach left to get the stretcher from the hospital ward. Marth laid on the floor grunting from the pain. Pit turned to Ike, "Geez, what attack did you use on him?!" Ike didn't know how to respond, all he knew was he had see if Marth was going to be alright. "There hasn't been a case like this since the Olimar incident!" Zelda whispered to Samus. Peach and Link came with the stretcher and received some help onto gently placed Marth onto the stretcher. They left the stage, as everyone followed, some giving disapproving glances at Ike.

-In the Hospital Ward

The Hospital ward were separated into 3 wards. The first ones were for small incidences like burns or a small cut. It held a small bed for them to rest as they were examed, healed, then allowed to leave. It was used multiple times, but the second ward was rarely used. The second ward was used to heal lasting injuries. It included a more comforting bed, a few magazines, and a table to place valuables. The third ward was never used. No one knew what was inside. Not even Mario who was in charge of the Hospital Ward due to having experience as Doctor Mario. Marth was placed in a nice room in the second ward, supplied with a small button to press in case he needed something.

The first two days were both enjoyable yet irritating. The cast they placed on his left leg was a bit itchy but nothing unbearable, but it was the amount of boredom he had. Some of his friends visited, but were limited due to 'visit hours'. He was served breakfast, lunch, and dinner by Peach and always thanked her kindness. But he was always so upset. Very upset. It was one thing that ruined Marth Hospital experience these first two days. Ike never visited him once. On the third day, Lucas visited him for the third time. As they spoke of the usual, Marth dropped the question, "How is Ike?" Lucas looked a bit uncomfortable, but answered, "Ike kept to himself ever since you broke your leg. He wouldn't come out of his room. There's been rumors saying that he filled out a room exchange request." Lucas said, Marth grew silent.

The silence lingered for a while, "How is Ness and his camera?" Lucas smiled a bit, "Well, he made a surprise for you. He'll bring it in later." Marth smiled at this, he was glad that Ness wasn't too upset about his broken leg. Lucas looked at the cast then turned to Marth, "How long do you need to wear that?" Marth sighed, "Mario said that the wound would fully heal in a month or so. Guess who's stuck in this room for an entire month..." Marth rolled his eyes at the thought of being here for a month. Lucas laughed a bit, "It could be worse. At least you can walk a little right?" Marth nodded, "But it takes a long time for each step." Lucas nodded, but Mario came in. "I apologize Lucas but your visiting hours are over." Lucas nodded, and waved a timid goodbye as he left the room. Marth sighed to himself. He doesn't care if Ike is ashamed, showing his face to Marth once in awhile would be a good start. Marth thought about what Lucas said, "He requested a room exchange without me...?" Marth thought, maybe it wasn't worth it anymore. They should've settled this like adults.

"Marth! I made you this!" Ness came in excited as he placed a pot of flowers on the desk with a small note attached to it, on top of the side table. Ness handed Marth a small book but the pages were very thick. Marth smiled to Ness, and began to turn the pages. The pages contained pictures of brawlers and Ness taking a silly picture with a note next to each picture of all the brawlers saying "Hope you feel better in there own way." He strolled through the pictures ad chuckled on a few,

"Hope you get up and run around again buddy. Let's have a race when you're better. -Sonic."

"This small letter is filled with hopes you get better! -Lucas"

When he reached the last letter,

"I believe your the coolest guy here! I know you'll get better in no time! -Ness"

He didn't recall Ike being in the small book of get well letters and pictures. He turned to Ness with a worried expression, "Ness, did Ike-" Ness looked a bit guilty, "Ike wouldn't agree to it. He said he rather do it in person..." Ness mumbled. Marth looked upset, and felt betrayed. But he smiled regardless, he was surrounded by truly kind people. "Ness, make sure to tell everyone who was involve, Thank you very _very _much." Ness smiled, "You liked it?" Marth nodded, "I love it!" Ness smiled in triumph. "I knew you would like it!" Marth laughed at Ness' childish victory smile, but still couldn't help but feel sad. Very sad.

"Ness. Why do you love taking pictures so much? Honestly, He..." He stopped mid-sentence. His small laughter with photogenic PSI user was short lived, who was 'he'? Ness stared at Marth, "He..." Ness thought about the memory he received when he had that painful headache. "Taking pictures reminds me of him."

Marth looked at him shocked. "I can't...shake the feeling." Marth mumbled, but he looked at the photo album Ness made him. "Never mind. I shouldn't ponder on such thought." Ness nodded and waved fare well to Marth. Leaving Marth alone. He looked at the plant, and read the note attached, "Get well soon!" and smiled. He...Marth whispered to himself, "Whoever 'he' is...I have a feeling you want me to find you." He stared at the slightly opened door, and saw a digital clock in the distance, "6:35 PM, Peach will be here at 8:30 PM to serve dinner." He thought. Mario would be in the first ward, creating clones of himself to watch while he's gone. Marth looked at the door with determination, he has to find 'he'.

He grabbed his broken leg and gently placed on the ground. He used his other leg to support his body. Luckily, Marth wasn't wearing his cape. He looked around and found nothing of use. He sighed, and continued to lift the broken foot forward and move the other closer to the door. He held the bed to hold his balance, but he noticed something sticking out from underneath the bed. He pulled it put to reveal it was a stick that was long enough to act as a walking stick. He stumbled to the door, but some how made it.

He looked out the door, and received chills down his spine when he saw the Third ward completely dark, except for the window doors to the first ward lit up. He felt no need for the second ward, but he had a feeling about the third ward. "Maybe 'he' wants me to go there." Marth struggled to limp to the third ward door. To his surprise it was unlocked. When he entered, he was surrounded by complete darkness, he searched for a light switch to finally feel one and flip the switch. The lights from the ceiling lit up one by one down the eerie corridors. There were about 10 rooms on each side. He limped to the halls, but found himself mesmerized when a piece of paper laid on the floor. He managed to pick it up, and it read, "You should lock the door first Marth." Marth's hand shook and he ripped the paper in half. He tossed the paper on the floor and continued on. The first room was locked. So was the second. When he tried the third, he opened gladly for him, and he began to explore the content of the room. There was a chair, and a small table next to it. Marth turned on the lights, and examined the table. There were only a needle that had very little sap inside it. He picked it up and looked at it, it was blue. He turned the needle to see a name has been taped to it. "_Marth_". Marth gasped and almost threw the needle. He placed it down, and looked for other items.

He checked the row of counter tops at the end of the room, and found all the drawers were locked except for one. Inside this one drawer was a envelope. He turned to see his name, "_Marth"._ Marth swallowed, but opened the letter. Inside was a small key, golden yet with an interesting design, but it was attached to a necklace. He placed it around his neck, and saw there was also a letter. He opened it and read it's contents,

_Dear __Marth,_

_When you receive this letter it's probably too late. I'm sorry. But finding this letter means that you remember if only somewhat. That's good. But Marth, you mustn't tell anyone! Keep this letter hidden. The key it cam with will help unlock the truth. I hid 5 keys in total. 2 small keys, 1 big key, and one silver key. I hid these because you are the one who will most likely remember. Only you can find the keys. Please find and unlock the hidden chests and door I prepared for you to solve. The reason I had to make it a hunt is because if they find out they will destroy everything. You can't tell a single soul about this! I'm sorry, but I must end here. There will be other letters. This is the latest letter. The others reveal more._

_Your's truly,_

_..._

Marth's hand shook. He held the letter close and placed it back in the envelope and stuffed it in his pocket. He continued to look around, but there was nothing of interest. He exited the room fairly quickly, and found only one other room open. He gave a deep sigh and entered the room. It was exactly the same as the other, but when Marth checked the needle that also had a little bit of sap left, it wrote "_Ness". _He checked each drawer to see if he could find another letter, but all the drawers were locked this time. Marth mumbled, but head out the room. He noticed there still the last door all the way at the end. It was two huge doors with no window like the second ward doors. Marth limped over, with only the sound of the stick tapping against the shining floors. He reached for the doors and opened to find an empty void. He closed it immediately. He had a strong pain in his chest. He couldn't bear it. He started to head for his room, but when he finally passed the 20 empty rooms he heard a scream. It caught him off guard, causing him to trip. Marth was unable to stand up and started to scream for help.

"Help! Help!" He heard footsteps rushing towards him, when the door suddenly burst open, revealing Peach and Mario, along with Link.

They picked him, as Link carried his walking stick, and placed him on the bed where they said he belonged to. Mario scolded Marth saying the third ward was off limits. Marth frowned when he saw Mario leave and lock the third ward. Link stayed and helped Peach serve Marth his dinner. They asked if he was okay, and began to care for his broken leg. He mumbled a "I'm fine."

"Where's Ike?" Marth asked for the third time already. Peach sighed, as Link gave a frown. They didn't answer. Marth looked down at his served food, a steak made just for him, with a side of soda. Marth began to eat, ignoring the awkward silence that appeared. If Ike was so ashamed to see him, then so be it. Marth thought.

-10 minutes later-

Peach and Link cleaned up the dinner and left Marth alone for him to sleep. Marth just laid on the bed, unable to sleep. He heard the first ward doors open, then the second. "Why was Mario or Peach coming to him?" Suddenly, the door to Marth's room opened, and Ike stood there. The two did not speak, they just stared at each other.

"I'm sorry."


	5. Starting Over

Chapter 5: Starting Over

"About time you visited." Marth smiled regardless, Ike sat beside Marth, and began to say, "I just needed time to think."

"Think? About what?" Marth asked. Ike sighed, "About what you said before." Marth gave a small 'oh'. "Well, I'm just glad you finally paid a visit." Ike scoffed, "I thought you would be a bit angry with me. Considering the situation." Marth chuckled, "Not really, I know you didn't mean it. Right?" Ike smirk, "Well what do you think? I wouldn't break your whole leg on purpose." Marth smiled and laughed a bit as he slowly shook his head, "You better keep your strength at bay. Because that was some attack you pulled there."

"I'm really sorry..." Ike started. Marth placed a hand on Ike's shoulder, "It's alright, I forgive you. But answer me just one thing Ike." Ike looked at Marth waiting for his question, "Did the match count as a win for you or for me?" Ike chuckled, "I won. Well, damage wise." Marth sighed, "Oh well, when I finally leave this room in a month, I guess I won't be choosing what I'm wearing for another month." Ike replied, "You don't have to follow the bet if you don't want." Marth shook his head, "I made a bet and I lost. Beside, how bad can it be?" Marth said, as he tried to adjust his tiara.

The two haven't spoke then, silence continued on for few minutes until Ike spoke up, "I'm really sorry Marth..." Marth replied, "I know, I said I forgive you for-" Before he was given a chance to finish Ike interrupted, "No. Not for that, I meant for not...treating you like a friend. I was acting like a jerk. But, when you said that you were going to change rooms, I didn't realized at first, but I didn't want to lose you as a friend." Ike explained, Marth stayed silent. Shocked, Marth looked at the door, then at Ike. After several seconds of awkward silence, Marth said with sincerity, "I forgive you Ike." Ike smiled, "Thanks Marth, and well, I think we should start over. We had plenty of disagreements, but lets put that behind us and start over as friends." Marth smiled, and shook Ike's hand, which was a bit difficult considering Ike was sitting and Marth was lying on the bed.

"So you told Mario you were here? It's strange, he doesn't allow visitors during the night," Marth asked, Ike cleared his throat, "I, uh, well, Mario didn't actually let me in here...I sort of sneaked my way here." Marth sighed, then started to whisper, "Why didn't you tell?! I bet Mario is getting suspicious of me talking like I'm talking to someone!" Ike placed his hand on the back of his neck, "Yea I know. I just sort of needed to get here, but I was sort of nervous on how you'll react, so I lost track of time and ended up going at 8:35." Marth asked what time it was, "About 9:00 now." Ike answered. Marth looked at the door and saw it was closed.

"Ike, I have to tell you something." Marth placed his hand over the key necklace that was hiding under his clothes. "What is it, Marth?" Marth was about to say he went to the third ward, found a needle, and the letter, but remembered, _Don't tell a single soul about this. _Marth took his hand away from the location of the key necklace and placed it on his side, "Let's hang out tomorrow! Just you and me!" Marth said, saying whatever he can think of. Ike looked confused, "Uh sure? Can you even get out of here tomorrow?" Marth thought. "I can ask Mario, if not then we can sneak out tomorrow night." Marth planned on the top of his head, Ike thought about it a bit, "Uh sure." Ike and Marth smiled at each other for a while, "It's been a while since we agreed on something." Ike commented, Marth nodded. But their agreement fell short as they heard footsteps coming towards Marth's room.

"Oh god, Ike hide!" Marth whispered, Ike was about to exit the room in a hurry but the door knob was already turning, he stood against the wall next to the door. Mario came in, "Marth! I see you're awake. I was just checking something." Mario walked towards Marth, as Ike walked out the door quickly waving goodbye. Marth smiled, and when Mario wasn't looking, gave a timid wave.

"It must-a been boring for you to be in a room like this for a month. So I personally asked Master Hand if we could install your own tv here, like the one in the living room so you could at least watch brawls as you rest your leg." Marth's mood brighten, "You mean I can watch brawls whenever I please?" Mario nodded trying to measure the wall with some measuring tape he brought with him. "Which wall do you want it at?" Mario asked, Marth looked around. "In that wall." He pointed at the wall on top of the door. Mario measured the wall and gave a thumbs up, "Alright, I'll try to install it now since your up." Mario left the room, as Marth whispered a silent, 'Yes!'. Mario came back with a book in hand, "Oh I forgot, someone dropped this off for you. There was a note saying it was your book." Marth thanked Mario who left he room again, as he looked at the cover of the book, "Wreath."

He opened and flipped through the pages, as he smiled, he missed reading this classic. But he saw another note in the page he left off, _I know you like this book. Keep it safe alright? _It didn't have a name, but Marth assumed it was one of his friends who brought to Mario's desk. Mario came in with two R. as they started to assemble the television. Marth watched as it was a quick installment. After 5 minutes they were finished, and Mario handed Marth the controller. He left waving goodbye, leaving Marth alone. He turned on the television and went to the previous match gallery where every match ever fought were recorded. He noticed that the fight between him and Ike was there and some newer ones.

He selected the first brawl he and Ike ever had. And watched the determination of Ike as he attacked Marth. The battle was short but, they were equally good, with Marth at 3 and Ike at 2 . Marth took out the key from underneath his attire, and stared at it. "It really does have a beautiful design. What does it open?" Marth sighed and held the key close to his chest with a strong grip. He looked around to see Link placed his walking stick next to the door. Marth placed his broken leg down on the floor and tried to stand up. He held at the end of the bed as his support and grabbed the stick. He opened the door, to find the second ward in complete darkness. Marth left his door open to let the light from his room light some of the second ward. He managed to get the second ward door, to see that it was also empty. He opened it and reached the other side of the first ward, ending up in the hall. He looked around to see it was also empty. He walked slowly, passing through the living room, the training room, and the cafeteria. He ended up being in the dorms, and stood quietly for a second.

_Step step step _Someone was coming. "Hello?" it was a small whisper but it back Marth chills. If someone where to find him, he would be placed back in the room! He tried harder to walk faster, but the footsteps always walked toward him. Marth started turning to corners he never went to, and ended up in a unusually dark hall. "This is the forbidden hallway!" He tried to turn back but he dumped into someone that was not as tall as he.

They both fell back, as Marth tried his hardest not to shout in pain from his broken leg. A certain light caught his attention as he noticed that the key he was wearing was glowing slightly. He held the key tightly, looking at the person he bumped into. His chest had a small glowing light just like Marth's key. The light made it known that the person was Ness.

"Ness? What are you doing up this late?" Marth tried to combine angry scolding with whispering. Ness whispered back, "I can ask you the same thing." Marth looked sheepish, "It's something I can't tell you okay? Why is your chest glowing?" Marth asked, Ness looked scared as he tried to block the light, "why is your hand glowing?" Ness asked back. They two tried to hide their keys, but Ness gave up, "Fine, Mario gave this to me, he said he found it in a note that said 'give this to the person that's most likely to remember.'" Marth stayed silent, "I...found this key in the third ward, I also found a letter," He took the letter from his pocket and gave to Ness to read. After a few minutes, "You're the one that most likely to remember?!" Ness whispered, he took off the key necklace and gave it Marth, "Here then, you better keep it safe," Marth gave it back to Ness, "No, you better keep a hold on it. It's better that we both carry a key. If I lose mine then we still have your key." Ness tilted his head slightly, "Does that mean, that we're going to find the keys together and unlock whatever it is together?" Marth nodded, "Yes, but you can't tell anyone! Not a single soul must know. Alright?" Ness nodded and placed the key necklace around his neck again.

Ness helped Marth up, and was asked, "Why were you hanging around here at this time anyway?" Ness answered, "I had a dream." Marth looked at Ness, holding the stick to keep his balance. "What was the dream about?" Ness thought a bit, "Well, I was in a room. My arm was held by someone, and I felt something really painful. Then I saw someone run across the hall, and I manage to escape to follow that person but ended up being you. And when I tried to ask you why you were running, you just looked so sad. Then, I felt really sad. And I heard someone say, I think it was you, 'lets go to the room before it's time.' I woke up before I learned where the 'room' was. So I tried to find the room." Marth looked surprised but thought about what Ness explained.

"Ness, do you think that the dream wasn't a dream at all, but a memory?" Marth asked, Ness shrugged, "I don't know. I never been in the room from the dream I had." Marth nodded and started to hold the glowing key slightly up. "Marth what are you doing?" Ness asked, Marth replied, "It's the only light we have Ness." Ness nodded and did what Marth did. They looked around the forbidden hall careful not to make any noise. "Marth...You better look at this..."

Marth look toward Ness' direction and saw a large door. He inspected the door and saw it was locked, but he saw that the key were brighter then before. "Marth what is this room?" Marth looked around to see if there was a panel that said what the room was, but was unable to too. Marth tried to feel the wall for anything strange, as Ness continued to look around the spot for anyone passing by. Sure enough, Marth felt something, and saw it was covered in dust. He blew it away, and saw that the sign was golden and read,

"Picture Room"

"Ness, come here! I found something!" Marth whispered, Ness came jogging by, and tripped on something in front of the door. Marth held a hand out for Ness, and helped him out, "You okay?" Ness nodded and dust himself off. "Geez, it's like a library with all this dust." Marth laughed quietly, but noticed that there was a mat where Ness tripped. "Picture room? Hm, uh Marth what are you looking at?" Marth pointed at the mat, "The floor? Marth shook his head, "No, there's a mat under here." Ness noticed it when Marth lowered the key for him to see the floor." Ness nodded, and quickly checked the time, "Marth it's 5:00! People are going to wake up soon!" Ness whispered, Marth muttered a small 'oh no' and the two tried their best to jog to their respective place. "Marth! Hurry up! Breakfast starts in like an hour!" Ness whispered. "Well I'm sorry for having a broken LEG Ness," Marth whispered angrily. They managed to get to Ness' dorm, they two shared a quick wave goodbye. Marth tried his best to hurry to his room in the Hospital second ward before Peach gets there.

"Marth?! What are you doing up?" Marth stopped dead in his tracks, oh god. He turned to see Link and Ike. "Guys help me! I need to get to my room before I get caught!" Link and Ike looked at each other and nodded, "Fine, but this the last time! You have to stay in your room." Link scolded, they each lowered a bit so Marth can place his arms around them. They started to walk quickly to the hospital ward.

When they arrived, Link and Ike only had 5 minutes to get out of their before Mario or Peach scolds them for interrupting the patient's sleep hours. They waved goodbye and ran out the hospital ward. Marth was both disappointed yet excited. Disappointed with the fact Ness and him couldn't inspect the mat further, yet excited they found a new room. "I'll get the chance tomorrow." Marth muttered as Peach entered the room with his breakfast. "Breakfast time Marth!"

Right, he shouldn't worry now, he still has that plan with Ike today.

* * *

**Author's note:** _Hello! This is Nai Honda speaking, I apologize for the inconvenience yesterday for the yet to be published "Life as he sees it" story, It will but uploaded today. I really am sorry if my writing skills aren't the best and is sort of ruining the story for you, I'm trying my very best to create a fascinating story for you to read._

_I would actually love if you review, but please be honest yet retain some kindness like what I've done right so I know what to focus on. Breaking Marth's leg was not a fun idea to write, poor Marth, but I had to find a way to make his journey difficult. In the next chapter Pit is going to be an important character, so look for him! So, do you enjoy the story so far? Do you wish for me to not write any author's note in the future? Okay story questions! Where do you think the next key is going to be? How do you think the planned meet up of Ike and Marth going to turn out? Do you think Ness is going back to the mysterious Picture room? Do you think that Ike's plan of starting over is going to really make their friendship better? Well, let's see as the story continues! _


	6. Planned Meetups and Disasters

Chapter 6: Planned meetup and Disasters

The breakfast that Peach served was delicious as always, and eventually Marth was starting at the time on the tv, waiting for it to turn to afternoon. He sat idly, not knowing what to do...It was becoming boring. "Wait,...I forgot I got my book now!" Marth thought, as he turned to grab "Wreath". He turned to last page he was one and started to read,

_"I spoke with her, and she always as such a lovely smile on her. Yet, on the night I took her to spend time with me alone, we sat in silence. She had looked at him, and I had looked only at the ground. How could such a bright women but so tense at a simple meeting? Was she feeling the love I felt for her? No no, it was much too early to tell."_

Marth smiled, well obviously she as a crush on him. If only they would understand they adore each other. Marth continued,

_""I apologize for not speaking that much..." Her voice sounded so soft, it was barely audible. "No, it's alright. Please tell me about yourself...I will speak of myself in return." I replied, she looked shy, and looked away from my view. I wanted to see her beauty, but I let her view the ground away from me."_

Suddenly, Mario entered the room, and began to check up on Marth. "How's everything with the leg?" He asked, Marth nodded, "It's going alright. Um, Mario. I wanted to ask something." Mario turned his attention to Marth, as the prince placed the small piece of paper on the page he was reading.

"Do you think it's possible I can spend time with a friend today? I think I can walk alright!" Marth asked, Mario sighed. "No, Marth you can't walk. You're leg needs to rest and I can't afford you to walk around with a leg like that. That more you rest, the faster it'll heal. Just stay here." Mario looked at Marth to see if he understood.  
"...I..understand Mario. I apologize for asking." Marth understood what Mario meant, but either way he was going to the planned meet up with Ike. Mario noticed Marth looked distant from that answer and tried to say something, "Cheer up! Soon it'll be visiting hour and your friends will visit you." He tried to say happily, and was glad to see Marth smiling, even if it was a little smile.

Mario waved, and exited the room to fill out the report. Marth laid on the bed, eventually one of the smashers will come visit him.

To his surprise, the first visitor of the day was indeed Ike.  
"Hello Ike. Glad to see you here." Marth greeted, Ike waved and sat beside Marth. He looked at the door to see it was closed and turned toward Marth and whispered, "What did Mario say?" Marth shook his head, "He didn't allow me too. He said I needed to rest. I guess you have to pick me up in the middle of the night." Marth smirked.

Ike smirked as well, "I guess I do. So, what do you want to talk about?" Marth pondered on that question, but just shrugged, "I don't know. What do you wish to speak about?" Ike thought too, "Well, Link said he's going to be Peach's helper for a week or so." Marth smiled, "I see, that's good news for me." "Don't think he's going to be here all day, he's still got friends without broken legs." Ike joked and he ruffled Marth's hair. "Hey, Hey! You're going to make my tiara fall off." Marth laughed, as he smoothed the ruffled hair.

They stood in silence moments later and decided to casually speak of their days, mainly Ike.  
"Ike, your visiting hour is up." Mario said, Ike nodded, and said good bye to Marth.

The only other visitor was Zelda, but it was only for a few minutes. Yet again, Marth was laying on the bed, and decided a few hours of shut-eye would be nice.

_"Wouldn't it be nice if we were just like this everyday? No rain, no clouds, just warm sun and friends?"_

_"Yea...That would be pleasant."_

_"Marth, let's never forget these types of days, and pray for them always!"_

_"Yea,...That I agree."_

_"Huh? Look, it's Ness. He's at it again."_

_"Really? He's doing it again?"_

_"I said to wait for me! Well, we'll see each other again during lunch alright?"_

_"Yes, now go and join Ness!"_

_"You don't have to tell me twice. Hey Ness! Wait for me!"_

Marth woke up, he sat up and tried to rub the tiredness out of his eyes. He turned on the television and saw it was already 9:50 PM. He turned and saw, Peach and Link left dinner for him to eat when he woke up.

Quickly eating, Marth managed to get off the bed, and grab his walking stick. He opened the door and saw nobody was there. He got to the first ward, and saw Ike waiting for him by the entrance. "Ike! I'm here!" He tried to whisper loudly, Ike noticed him and walked towards him.

"I see you're getting better at escaping." Ike whispered, Marth gave a satisfied smile, and walked beside him. "So, where are we going to hang out?" Marth asked, Ike whispered, "We're going to the gardens. I doubt anyone would be their. Marth nodded and walked beside him. Through the halls, they managed to reach the gardens. Seeing that Marth is going to have a very difficult time walking through all the dirt and rocks, he decided to let Marth put his arm around his shoulder and depend on him for the strength needed to lift and move the broken leg.

After 10 minutes of baby steps, Ike placed Marth on a bench and sat on the other side. They stayed silent. Not looking at each other. Marth looked at the ground, and so did Ike. Their shoulders were inches apart, yet they did not face each other. "Just like the story," Marth thought. His thoughts wandered, and without thinking, he spoke...

"Ike." He simply said, but Ike didn't turn to face Marth, "Hm?" Looking at the ground, away from Ike.

"We both have reasons of starting over,...Don't we?"

Ike stayed silent, and so did Marth. After several moments, a single word was muttered by Ike, "Yea."

They didn't speak, but Marth finally turned to face Ike, "So..."

"Yea..?" Ike asked, waiting for Marth to continue.

"Let's introduce ourselves." Marth said, Ike turned towards Marth, confused, "What? Why?"

"Because, aren't we starting over?" Marth asked, Ike sighed, "I guess so..."

"I'm Marth." Marth started, extending a hand to Ike.

"I'm Ike." Ike muttered, as he shook Marth's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I hope we can have a much more pleasant friendship starting now!" Marth smiled, as Ike smiled too. They stared at each other, smiling. Maybe starting over was going to really help them.

Suddenly, they heard rustling of leaves, as though someone was coming. Ike turned quickly, stood up to see who was coming. Marth was unable to stand up, having left his walking stick at the entrance of the garden. He tried to see, but ended up falling backwards, and landing on a bush.

Marth was forced to say in an awkward sitting position on the bushes, seeing Ike looking. Suddenly he heard someone shout, "YOU! I knew it was YOU!" Oh no. Please no. Not tonight! It was Peach.

"I went to see if Marth ate his dinner and found him gone! I searched all over the castle and what do I find? His walking stick at the entrance, and you being here. Where is he?!" Peach scolded, another voice came in to join, "Link wouldn't tell us anything, since he claims to not know nothing, but I knew you would be a part of it!"

It was Zelda.

Ike put up his hand defensively, "He's sitting on the bench over th-" He pointed as Peach and Zelda zoomed towards the bench they were sitting at only, to scream very_ very_ loudly.

"IKE YOU IDIOT!" Peach screamed. It was enough to wake up almost everyone. Soon enough, smashers were gathered at the widows looking down on them.

"Oh god." Marth thought.

Ike turned to see why Peach was furious, only to see Marth unable to move in the bush.

"IKE! WHAT IF HE GOT HURT?! THAT'S IT! You are not allowed to see Marth on visiting hours again! And I'll make sure there be watch on the second ward!" Peach and Zelda managed to get Marth out the bush and help him walk, "You know,..I was the one that-" Marth tried to explain, "Not now Marth. We have to get you to your room."

Marth turned towards Ike, who looked guilty, and tried to wave, and give him a smile. They just had started over as friends, now they aren't allowed to see each other for the rest of the month. Great. Now he really screwed up...

Back in the room, Marth got his walking stick removed, and thrown away. The door was locked, and the key was taken away by Peach. Probably hanging outside his door. Marth laid on the bed, with the book in his hands. He started to read how the two love birds date ended up like,

_"Alas, the meeting between us was filled with joyous talk of ourselves. But as the night grew even better, a feeble man came. He grabbed her, and began to threaten me. I was not afraid of him, but I did not want him to hurt my love!  
"Stop it father! I am spending time with this man!" She spoke, he was her father? he replied rather angrily, "I do not care if he is to wed you! My heart had stopped when I hadn't spot you in your room. Young lady, I forbidden you from leaving your room! Have you forgotten that? You were only allowed to leave when it was time for you to work in our restaurant!" The feeble man spewed at my fair lady,  
"Do not harm her!" I shout, but the feeble man laughed, "Harm her? She is my gentle flower! I was to wed her to who I choose, and I do not remember choosing you to wed my daughter!"  
They left in hurry, as the fair lady turned toward me, and smiled, She waved a small goodbye and that was the last I saw of her that night."_

Marth tossed the book on the night stand and shouted, "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

It was as the book knew what happened during the meet up, and decided to taunt Marth about it. He closed his eyes hoping to dream the night away and eventually the memory of their embarrassing end of the meet up..

_"Marth! Marth! Wake up!"_

_"W-What?" Marth mumbled, he couldn't see clearly, but someone woken him._

_"Did you forget? You promised you were going to hang out with me tonight!" They voice called out to him, he knew the voice extended a hand to help him up. Marth gladly accepted and smiled,_

_"Yes yes, of course. Let's go. Where are we going?" Marth asked, the voice replied, "To the gardens!" Marth smiled and followed._

_They sat on the bench, and began to speak. They spoke for what seemed like hours, and laughed. They told of dreams, they told of tales. Never had Marth had such a fun time with a friend._

_"Look the sun is rising!" They both stared, and Marth said, "Let's go back to our room before we get caught." They ran back, but they stuck close together. _

_"Let's hang out again, another day." Marth says, and smiled, as he eventually began to sleep._

Marth woke up, to find only 2 hours passed. He sighed and decided to read "wreath", again.

"We both really do have reasons to start over Ike," He mutter, but as he began to read, he thought to himself,

"Yea...let's spend time together again..."


	7. Unawareness

Chapter 7: Unawareness

The sun had rose to shine, announcing it's appearance by awakening many of the sleeping smashers. The sun was not able to fully pierce through the fabric hanging from Ness' window, offering an extra hour of blissful unawareness. Although, it was short lived when his roommate, Lucas, decided to let the room be filled the the sun's ray.

"Ugh, a few more minutes!" Ness complained, trying to block the sun with his covers. His blond friend sighed and simply prepared his bed, despite having a robot programmed to clean their room anyways.

"Alright, but you're making your bed. Not me." Lucas replied, as he walked over to his dresser and grabbed a fresh pair of clothes, and made his way to the bathroom. Ness groaned, and tried to sleep again.

After awhile, Ness woke up and looked around. Lucas was no where in sight, and he saw a note on his nightstand.

_Off to breakfast with Toon Link. Pit is waiting for you, so don't make him wait too long._

_Lucas_

Ness jumped from his bed, and tried to make his bed quickly. He looked around and grabbed some scattered clothes, and hurriedly placed them on. Pit was going to be so upset with him! Ness smoothed his hair out with his hands, and he placed his cap on, and stuffed the key necklace under his shirt away from view. "Can't let anyone see this!" Ness thought, as he smiled to himself.

He grabbed his bright yellow book-bag and exited his room in a hurry. He locked the door and jogged quickly to Pit's room.

"Hm? I'm coming!" Pit stood up from his bed, as he made his way to the door. He opened, and saw Ness panting, as he managed to mutter a "Sorry I'm late."

Pit scoffed, "You've been asleep for 2 hours already!" Ness tilted his heads, "Two hours? It felt like 30 minutes to me..." Ness said, as he began to breathe more normally.

Pit shook his head, and left his room locking his door. "Alright, I guess we can still go to breakfast. You better hurry though, so you can be the first one to visit Marth." Pit said, as Ness nodded. Sounds like a plan.

They managed to get to the cafeteria, and order whatever remained. For Pit, there was enough eggs and orange juice, while Ness ordered pancakes but no syrup. No one else was in the lunch room except Ike, and Link.

"Hey guys! Do you mind if we join you?" Ness asked, as the two walked over to Ike and Link. They looked at them and nodded. Pit didn't wait, and began to chop the eggs in half and eat what he can fit in his mouth. Ness wasn't as hungry, but he still tried to eat some food. Neither of the four muttered a word, and the only sounds were the sounds of Pit slurping his orange juice, and his knife slicing the plate by accident.

"So why are you guys so quiet?" Pit asked he finally finished his eggs. Link nudged Ike to answer, and all he said was, "Don't want to talk about it." Link looked at Pit, expecting him to accept his answer. "Oh, alright. I'll just not ask you again." Pit answered, as he slurped the remaining orange juice.

After the eerily quiet breakfast with Link and Ike, Pit offered to walk Ness to the hospital ward to visit Marth. Ness agreed with a nod and the two started to walk side by side.

Pit shifted uncomfortably with having Ness this quiet. It wasn't long till they arrived, and Ness waved goodbye to Pit. The angel looked genuinely confused, but still managed to make a timid wave, "Um, alright...bye Ness."

He waited to see Mario unlock the door, and that raised a question in Ness.

He saw Marth reading his usual book, and glanced up giving Ness a heart warming smile. Ness returned the smile, and glanced over to see the door was closed.

"Marth, why is your door locked now?" Ness asked, as Marth sighed. "It's a long story, but to sum it up, Ike and I were caught in the gardens, mainly with me stuck in a bush, and Peach have gotten really upset. So, now, they lock the door, and Ike isn't allowed to visit anymore." Ness nodded, he wasn't really paying attention to Ike during lunch, but he still noticed when Pit asked what was wrong.

"Did anything happen regarding the...?" Ness pointed at his chest where the key was under his shirt. Marth slightly nodded.

"I had another dream of him." Marth whispered, as he unconsciously gave Ness a smile. Ness laughed, "Strange, I did too. We were playing around in the gardens, but this time you weren't there."

The two didn't speak, and thought what these dreams could mean, but still they shrugged it off.

"So, if your leg healing well?" Ness asked, Marth gave a heavy sigh. "Peach added another week thinking the me in the bush damaged my leg a bit." Ness shook his head trying not to laugh.

"Too bad, you probably miss the feeling of walking. Huh?" Ness asked, Marth nodded as he laughed at the incident that happened between Ike and him.

Mario opened the door announcing it was time for Ness to leave so Marth can eat his lunch. Ness nodded and waved goodbye to Marth.

He didn't really know what to do, he wasn't hungry and he bet all his friends were already at the lunch room. He looked around the halls and thought maybe he should try and go to the place. He shook his head, "Too risky..." he thought. Ness could easily be in trouble for sneaking in unknown areas.

Night time is the safest time to explore, but the maybe exploring for fun wasn't a bad idea. Ness noticed himself, that his attention span to the world around is severely lacking today, but he hoped that nobody noticed yet. If they did, that would mean Lucas or Pit questioning him.

He found his way to the garden's entrance and stepped onto he field of grassing, instantly being reminded of his hometown...

Ness walked around looking at all the flowers and trees grown here, and began to wonder how long they were here and when were they planted. Nobody was in the gardens, probably at the lunch room. Ness looked down to see a light glow in his chest.

"Huh?!" Ness grabbed the key from under his shirt and cupped his hands peeking in a small hole, the key was definitely glowing. Does that mean there's a key or letter around here? Ness looked around frantically. There has to be then! But where should he start? Ness began to use the key as a metal detector and followed it's glowing.

"Ness?"

A voice took him off guard and he noticed that a worried Lucas is watching him. Ness quickly hid the key and turned and quickly said, "Hi.."

They both stood, not talking. Ness was about to go somewhere else, as Lucas suddenly grabbed his wrist. "Um, Ness...are...are you okay? Is there something you want to talk about?" Lucas asked, holding on tight. Ness replied trying not to sound cold towards his best friend. "No, not at all. I don't feel like talking now. I'll see you later Lucas." He managed to escape Lucas' grasp and walked out the gardens quickly.

"Ness...I'm just really worried..." Lucas whispered, hoping that Ness would somehow hear. This wasn't the first time Ness ever acted so distant. And that day, was a rather cold day...

"Oh Ness...I wish I could help you when you feel trapped..." Lucas muttered, finally just sitting on the grassy ground, pulling his leg to his face, remembering the first time Ness was ever so distant.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Next chapter will be a flash back chapter.

I'm very happy that eventually this story will reach the tenth chapter mark! Let's make these next three chapters count! But don't worry, it won't end with just ten. And I wish to apologize to the loyal readers, who were very upset with lack of updates with this story. I had a horrible case of "Writer's block", and I just couldn't come up with what to do next. But I managed to pull through! I hope you enjoy, please review! Thank you for reading so far..


	8. Phone Calls

Chapter 8 : Phone calls

_5 Months ago  
_

Ness slowly opened his eyes to see the sun was heating his face. He sat up, mumbling, as he let out a yawn. He stretched his arms out and looked around. At first, he was startled, this wasn't his room! Then his common sense came, 'oh, I'm in my dorm..'.

His best friend Lucas was still sleeping, and the clock beside him announced it was 7. Really early for him to wake up...

Nonetheless, Ness hopped off his bed with enthusiasm, and changed his attire to casual. Before he left, he put on his treasured red baseball hat and picked up his bat. He put on his yellow book-bag, and headed out slowly closing the door. Out in the halls he saw Fox and Falco discussing, they speaking in terms of their universe. Ness didn't eavesdrop too much since there was almost nothing he would understand.

Pit and Kirby noticed Ness, as they were walking around waiting for the breakfast to be served. "Hey Ness, what's up?" Pit asked, Ness shrugged. "Nothing much, how about you Kirby?" Kirby did a small dance, showing his enthusiasm. "Great to see you still have your excitement!" Pit noticed Lucas was not next to Ness, and questioned where he was, "Oh, he's still sleeping." Ness answered. Kirby ran somewhere, and as Ness turned he smiled. Kirby ran to greet Meta Knight as usual.

Pit and Ness didn't wander the halls for to long, and headed towards the living room. The living room wasn't filled surprising. It was only Marth reading, and that's all. They didn't bother Marth this time, they were too hungry to bother. Instead, Marth was the one to notice them and wave good morning to them. They gave timid waves back and continued on their idle talk.

_"Breakfast is served. May all the Smashers come and enjoy your meals."_

"Finally!" Pit proclaimed, as he threw his arms up with happiness. Without hesitation, they raced towards the cafeteria, resulting in Pit's victory.

"No fair! I'm surrounded by others, you got no one in your way up there!" Ness complained, Pit smirked, "Fine, well race again tomorrow. Let's eat!" They were quick to grab the first pair of Pancakes they can get their hands on and sat on a small table. It was enough to fit 4 people, of Ness' and Pit's height, so it was usually used by the group; Pit, Ness, Lucas, and Toon Link. Sometimes when someone can't make it they invite someone to join.

"Pancakes, Pancakes, Pancakes, Pancakes!" Pit and Ness exclaimed as they poured maple syrup on each of their pancakes. They sliced a piece, and looked at the beauty of their breakfast. They slightly band their forks together, releasing a small 'ching' sound, and ate. Their hunger was so strong they managed to complete 5 pancakes in less then 5 minutes.

It wasn't surprising they gained a group practically chanting their names in amazement.

Eventually the casual talk of breakfast was fading as smashers left to do better things, yet Pit and Ness stayed waiting for Lucas to eventually wake up. It was strange usually he would one of the first one to eat. As they waited, Toon Link passed by with Lucas. They all sat together, and it was then discovered that Toon Link and Lucas weren't too hungry, so they didn't go to breakfast as usual.

"Ness, you are requested." Master Hand announced. Ness looked at the group gathered, and hopped off his seat. He followed the floating hand, and thought, 'Where can I learn to float like that?' His thoughts flowed through the idea of flying. It'll be easier to come back after being knocked out of the platform...

he shown to a phone booth, and their Master Hand leaves Ness. Ness swallowed loudly, not knowing who exactly summoned to talk to him. It was mostly Marth and Peach that were summoned.

Ness grabbed the phone and put it against his ear, he managed to say a weak, 'Hello?'.

* * *

"I wonder where Ness is?" Lucas asked, seeing how the other boy haven't returned yet.

"He was summoned, so it must mean that someone called him from his home." Pit said, looking at Toon Link who was once summoned. It wasn't really surprising to be summoned, it just means that someone wanted to say hello. As though on cue, Ness entered the lunch room and sat down beside them. He didn't look too pleased, in fact, he looked pale and his expression was of those of shock and pure sadness.

"what happened?" Lucas asked, Ness didn't respond at first. Pit and Toon Link never seen Ness like this before, so they didn't know how to go about this.

"Ness, you can tell us! We're your friends." Pit and Toon Link said, trying to assure Ness that they can be trusted. Ness sighed, and looked at Lucas then at Pit, and at Toon Link. He turned to see no one was at the lunch room.

"I think I need to be alone for a bit. I'll be at my room." He spoke, as he sat up and speed walk out of the lunch room. The group looked at each other really worried about Ness' sudden change of attitude. Lucas decided to go after Ness, and comfort him.

* * *

"Ness? Are you in here?" Lucas asked, as he slowly entered the room. Ness sat in the corner, his body was slightly shaking. Lucas slowly walked towards Ness, closing the door. He heard small hiccups, and heavy breathing. It was obvious, that Ness was crying.

"Ness..?" Lucas whispered, as he saw Ness turn towards him. His eyes were slightly red, and his cheeks were soaked with tears. He ran towards Lucas and embraced him tightly.

"It's alright. You can cry, but, whats wrong Ness?" Lucas spoke softly, as Ness began to cry loudly. He managed to say a small sentence without being to interrupted by hiccups.

"The Docters..*hic* Called say-*Hic*ing, that my Mom *Hic* was dying."

Lucas remembered the day, he had gone to his mother's funeral, and he knew very well what Ness was going through.

"Is she ill?" Lucas questioned, Ness replied, "No, it's of old age. But I don't understand! When I left to join, she wasn't old at all! And when I was about to talk to my mother, the line got cut off!" Lucas patted Ness back. He released Ness from the hug, and went to grab some tissues.

"Thank you..." Ness muttered as he blew his nose. "It's alright, I understand how you must be feeling." Lucas said, smiling seeing that Ness has calmed down, but still visually upset. "How? Did your mom...?" Ness asked, Lucas was a little bit reluctant to answer but he nodded. They both stood in silence, and neither knew what to say.

"Lucas, can you...stay here for a bit? I need someone to comfort me for a bit...I'm just..really upset." Ness asked, Lucas nodded, "Of course! You're my best friend after all. I won't tell anyone about any of this," Lucas assured. Ness gave a very weak smile, and hugged Lucas again, this time, they sat on the bed. Ness let out a bit more tears, but Lucas was still there to pat Ness' back telling him everything would be alright. Everything was going to be fine.

* * *

About 3 months later, Ness received the phone call again...

To this day, Lucas still stays up all night when Ness remembers his mother, and comforts him when he bursts into tears. 'His mother must have been a nice person,' Lucas thought, 'Rest in peace.'


	9. After the Bitter Month

Chapter Nine: After the Bitter Month

Not much had happened the past month. Ness didn't try to find the other key since it was too risky without Marth, and eventually the Grand upcoming ceremony is about 3 months away. It was time to prepare whatever the ceremony has in store for them.

Marth on the other hand did not have a welcoming month. Being stuck in the room was bad enough, but to put it bluntly, he had read the accursed book 'Wreath' so many times in his spare time, he memorized the whole book. He was treated well, and luckily his broken leg was healed very quickly. Thus, he was allowed to leave at the end of the month.

"Is everything alright, Marth? Do you feel any pain at all?" Peach questioned as she helped the prince return to his feet.

"Not really, just a bit numb. Thank you very much Peach for taking care of me this past month." Marth replied trying not to fall flat on his face, he still wasn't used to it...

"It was my pleasure, Marth. But keep in mind that you'll be allowed to brawl again in 3 days. That would give you enough days to get used to the lack of movements throughout this month." Peach spoke as though she recited a textbook definition. Marth bent his leg and stomped it around a bit, trying to get whatever feeling he can receive that wasn't the tingling sensation that felt like he was stepping into needles with every step he took.

When the whole ordeal was done, Marth put on his boots and left the hospital wing as fast as he could, waving goodbye to Peach. He stopped mid-way, returning to receive the book. "Peach, I remember telling you I would lend this to you after I completed it." Marth handed Peach the book and bolted out of the room he was very sick of seeing.

.

He wasn't expecting so many brawlers to stop and have a conversation with him; maybe they were shocked that he recovered so fast?

"Prince Marth! It's such a pleasure to see you walking freely after a tedious month in the hospital wing." Zelda greeted, as she stopped in her tracks to speak with Marth.

They stood in the hallway, exchanging their days during the months while brawlers came and gave Marth's 'congrats' and pats on backs. He just left the hospital wing from a minor injury not survive a death match. Oh well, Marth couldn't complain. Well, until he went to the living room..

"Marth is back! Marth is back!" Toon Link shouted upon seeing Marth casually enter the room. Toon Link, Lucas, Pit and Ness were casually sitting on the couch watching a live brawl against Ike and Link, as Samus was discussing with Fire about something with Snake reading something in the background. The small group of kids ran towards Marth showering him with hugs and giggles.

"Glad to see you're better, Marth." Samus said, with a sincere smile on her face. Fire waved at Marth, "Hey Marth!" Snake gave a small wave, not daring to turn his gaze form the book.

"Ness! Did you bring the camera?" Pit questioned, Ness nodded quickly pointing towards the camera laying alone on the counter near the couch. "Samus do you wanna take a picture with us?" Pit questioned as he hovered quickly to retrieve the camera. "Well, I guess I don't see why not." She did not let the smile fade from her face, and walked next to Marth. "Glad you're back, the mansion wasn't really the same with your constant complaining princess." Samus joked, Marth gave her glare; yet he still laughed.

"Say Cheese, guys!" Pit said, aiming the camera. Ness who stood next to Lucas, and in front of Marth, did his iconic peace sign. "Fuzzy Pickles!"

Lucas smiled sheepishly, as he also gave peace sign, albeit a very timid one. "C-Cheese!"

Toon Link sat proudly between Lucas and Ness joining in the peace sign.

Marth and Samus were not one to join the peace sign trope, but since this was a special picture, they kneeled down next to the two, and joined in. "Cheese," they spoke in union.

A flash came from the camera, Marth and Samus stood up. "Can't believe we let ourselves do such a childish pose," Samus scoffed, still smiling. "Well, I am finally free from the clutches of boredom that was the hospital wing." Marth remarked, as Ness and Lucas huddled up with Pit to see the picture. Fire entered the kids excitement about the picture, as Snake still did not even pass a glance.

"Winner, IKE!" The Television announced as everyone, including Snake turned to face the Television. "Oh no! We've missed the fight! But, how did my big brother lose?" Toon Link complained, as he decided to go somewhere else.

"Toon Link, where are you going?" Ness asked, Toon Link replied, "To ask my big brother how it went."

Lucas waved good bye, Pit and Ness said there good byes and returned their focus on the picture.

"So, Marth. I was wondering if you weren't busy, you'll like to spend luck with Link and I, I prefer to have my lunch with friends, not just with one person." Samus asked, Marth nodded, "Alright. I wouldn't want to be eating alone today either."

He didn't want to stay any longer in the living room, and decided to visit Link or maybe even Ike. The hallways weren't cramped, but wasn't abandoned either; but Marth did not appreciate being stopped every 5 steps to be told 'Congratulations for leaving the Hospital Wing'. It was usually from the people who haven't really been giving him attention before the incident. Were they paid to do this or something?

It really wasn't his right to tell people to back off, in the end, they probably did cared about him...Or maybe they really were being paid..either way goes for him.

"Marth? Marth! Glad to see you're finally out of the hospital. Listen,...sorry for.." Marth turned around and shushed the person who had stopped him this time, "Ike, It's alright. You don't need to apologize. I'm just glad to be out." Ike sighed in somewhat relief, walking beside Marth.

"So, about this whole starting over business...Does this also mean forgetting about the bet?" Ike spoke jokingly, Marth laughed. "I said it before Ike, I would gladly keep my end of the bargain. I mean, the worst that can ever happen is that I don't like the clothes."

"Then my guess would be that you wouldn't mind wearing *ahem* someone else's outfit? Am I right?" Ike questioned slyly. He smirked and he saw Marth gulp. "By the gods, I can already tell this is the worst mistake I would ever make this month..." Marth whispered to himself. He just crossed his fingers, and prayed to the great divine gods that Ike wasn't going to make him wear something that would destroy whatever dignity Marth had...I mean, they were friends starting over.

Eventually they reached their room, and entered the similar environment that Marth admittedly missed very much. "Glad to have you back." Ike said as he went over to the closet. "Glad to be back." Marth muttered back, as he let himself fall onto his bed. Suddenly, his face had meet with the strange soft feeling of fabric.

"Huh? What is this?" Marth said, sitting up looking at the clothes that was tossed to his face. It seemed to be clothes of that of a priest, no, a bishop.

"I asked my comrades back at home if they could send over something for a friend. This was one of the things I got that remotely fits your size." Ike explained, standing there with arms crossed. Marth pondered on that in confusion.

"What else fit my size?" Marth questioned nervously. Ike answered reluctantly as he took out two other outfits. "Some of them were traveling, and brought back some...strange choices. Apparently, these are the outfits for a Mercenary." He held it up to show, and Marth felt his face grow _very _red.

The top was long, like his, but there were no sleeves. There seem to be a blue skin tight shirt you have to put on first then the thin light brown armor that only covers the shoulders and the stomach like a jacket. Right above what should be the hip, is belts, and the top part seems to continue till the thigh. Ike also held the bottom part, blue tights, with steel boots sitting on the floor.

"What is that?! That is for a woman! Not for a man!" Marth shouted, refusing to wear such an outfit. "I'm not telling you to wear it!" Ike shouted back.

"Of course you will not! A Prince doesn't wear that type of attire!" Marth scolded loudly, as he stood up. Ike sighed in irritation. "If you keep pushing your prince status in my face, I'll be sure that this is the out fit you'll be wearing everyday." Ike threatened, making Marth silent and quietly sit back down. "What is the other outfit?" Ike tossed the mercenary outfit aside and held up the other one.

"This one is apparently for some class I forgot the name of." Ike muttered. This outfit wasn't that bad. The top was very long, when it reaches the hip the front and back part split at the side. The front reaches all the way to the knee, as the back part can be used as a cape seeing as it's practically touching the floor. It was blue, like Marth's usual outfit. It had a heavy dose of belts on the stomach area, one was lazily hanging by the front, as another one was connecting the shoulder armor to the stomach belts. This outfit had loose pants, and long boots with fur on the top.

"I actually prefer this outfit. I mean, It looks more suitable for a male." Marth explained. Ike nodded, "Oh, and both came with these." Ike held up two pairs of cloth meant to be worn on the lower part of the arms.

"So, which is this one?" Marth held up the one that was tossed to his face. Looking at it more closely, it was white and very long. Ike took it and held up the other way. Marth sighed again.

The part he saw was the cape, and the front was what seemed like a dress. It looked strikingly similar to a mage, but it had blue cloth tied to the section just above the hip. Despite it still looking a little bit like a dress, it wasn't as feminine as the first outfit.

"This was from one of my friends...She was a bishop." Ike commented. Marth sat quietly, waiting. "What is it?" Ike asked, Marth looked bored. "I'm waiting for you to pick the outfit, I have lunch with Samus and Link. If you want to come too, you better hurry and select my outfit for the day."

Ike scoffed, and tossed the second outfit. "Here then, I'll put away the others." He also left the arm cloth, and fur boots next to Marth, leaving the room for him to change.

.

"Well, I will admit, it's quite comfortable." Marth walked out the room and had a sheepish look on his face. He left his tiara on, but almost everything else was changed. Marth had the loose shirt, the belts, the pants, the boots, the shoulder armor, and even the arm cloth. They started to walk down the hallway, with Marth receiving a lot of strange looks and even others shouting "Atta boy Marth! Now you look like a man!", while others shook there heads, "Ugh, you still look like such a woman."

"Mart- What are you wearing?" Marth turned to see Zelda. She had a mix of confusing and approval. "I like your change but, maybe a little less...barbaric." Zelda commented as she continued to walk away. "Wow, there's a lot of people who like the change." Ike smiled, Marth sighed. He already missed his old attire.

They reached the lunch and easily spotted Samus and Link.

Samus was speaking to Link about useful strategies that they could use for their next brawls, until a certain prince caught her eye. "Hello, Samus." Marth spoke timidly, as he quickly sat next to her. "Oh..uh..Hello Marth. Nice...outfit..?" Samus was a bit at a lost. Link didn't mention anything, but still looked at Marth with confusion.

"It was a bet Samus, I apologize for not informing you. Let's continue on with our lunch meeting." Marth spoke nervously, not liking the attention he was receiving. Samus nodded and continued to discuss about brawls, adding Marth and Ike into the conversation.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**_ Hello, this is Nai Honda speaking. I wanted you all to know that I am truly sorry for the lack of update. For all of you that had been loyal and been reading the story, I promise to try to update as much as I can. I actually had just started school a few weeks ago and I wasn't able to go on my computer for some time, but now I can and I was able to muster up the inspiration to continue this :D and everyone who sees the outfit that Marth wears (The male mrymidon class one) just imagine Marth walking around in that...For all of you who thought I would make Marth wear a dress, sorry! Got the wrong chapter, and maybe fic altogether :) ._

_Outfits:_

_ The first one that Ike should was that of a female mercenary in Fire Emblem Awakening:  
Link ( wiki/File:Mercenary_ )_

_The second one that Ike forgot was the male Myrmidon class in Fire Emblem Awakening:Link ( wiki/File:Myrmidon_ )  
_

_The last one the Ike showed, that was also thrown towards Marth's face was Laura's Bishop outfit:  
Link ( wiki/File:FE10_Laura_Bishop_ )  
_

_So, please review! And thank you for reading this far. _


End file.
